Dark Destiny
by Casey Wright
Summary: Continuation of Surrender of the Heart... Sam and John are recovering from the scarring trauma of Caleb's return. But when new obstacles meet with them face to face will they be able to battle the demons? Or will they be destroyed by they're own destiny? McBam
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Destiny**_

**Chapter 1**

**Second Beginnings**

_*John*_

It's been almost a month since I saved Sam from Caleb. She's been seeing Kevin for counseling, trying to help her deal with everything he did to her. I walk through the front door of the Metro Court hotel and over to the elevator. After everything, Sam wanted to get out of the pent house for a while so she and Danny have been staying here for the past couple of weeks. I've been grasping on the fact that Sam never regained some of the memories from her tragic experience. Including the fact that she and Caleb… made love. I could never come to the terms to tell her the truth. After all there's no reason to add anymore scars when he already gave her so many. The elevator doors open and I step in.

I patiently wait as it slowly takes me up to the top floor. My mind goes blank as I stare vaguely into space. I swear this elevator couldn't get any slower. I slide my hands in my pockets and let out a long breath. Oddly my hand touches something. I grab it and pull it out of my right pocket. My heart stops when I see what it is. The door opens and I quickly shove it back in my pocket.

I walk down the hall to Sam's room and knock. She opens the door and attempts to smile. "Hey" she says calmly. I skip the pointless hello and jump straight to the point. "How are you doing?" I invite myself in. She closes the door. "Ok I guess. I talked to Kevin today." I watch her and realize she won't keep look me in the eye. "And?" She walks over to the couch and signals me to take a seat with her.

"So we talked about what happened with…" she freezes. "You don't have to…" Sam interrupts me. "No. No. I can't just hide from this. We talked about what happened with… Caleb. And we talked about you." "Wait. Did you mention the word vampire in any way?" "Of course not! He's already had enough of that craziness with poor Lucy. He doesn't need to know that part. All he knows is Caleb somehow turned up alive and kidnapped me and took you hostage." I think for a second then ask her to continue.

"First of all Kevin said that it's normal for a person who was kidnapped to have nightmares, flashbacks, and even hallucinations of the event. He also said that I should embrace the bad memories no matter how scarring." "So it can help you move on." She stares at the ground. "Yep." I can tell there's still something she's not saying. "Why do I think there's something more to this?" Sam looks me in the eyes. "Because Kevin told me something."

My eyes are locked on hers as I wait for her to finish her sentence. "He told me to stay away from you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Painful Goodbyes**

John stares at her trying to understand. "Kevin told you to stay away… from me?" Sam nods her head. "I don't understand." She takes a breath. "Kevin says your resemblance to Caleb will only cause the pain to get worse….. And may bring up the possibility of relapses in therapy."

John stares at the ground not responding to Sam's words. "John… Please say something." He looks back up at her. "I don't want you to be in anymore pain." "I know you don't. After all you were the one who saved me." "But still… Every time you look at me… All you're going to see is the man who kidnapped and tortured you." He places his hand on her cheek. "I couldn't stand it."

John gives Sam a kiss on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. "John..." "I care about you Sam….. I don't want to be the reason for your pain." Sam watches him open the door. "Goodbye Sam." He closes the door behind him with the last image of Sam with a tear running down her cheek.

John leans back against the wall outside of Sam's room. He lets out a depressing sigh as a tear runs down his cheek. "Goodbye Sam" he whispers to himself again. He straightens up and walks down the hall back to the elevator. John presses the button and watches as the floor numbers slowly change. The whole world seems to be moving in slow motion. The elevator door opens and John steps in.

He presses the button to the main floor and the doors close in front of him. Sam's words repeat over and over in his head. "Your resemblance to Caleb will only cause the pain to get worse." John looks up at the ceiling. "I want to make sure Caleb will never be able to hurt you again… This is the way it has to be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Letting Go**

John leans against the back of the elevator with his hands in his pockets. All he can think about is Sam's beauty. "No. I have to let go." John stares at the doors and begins to zone out waiting for them to open. He feels the elevator slow down but realizes it's not his floor.

"Great." He expects a business man or hotel staff to join him, but when the door opens John barely has time to react to the small person charging at him. He is forced into a kiss but pulls away expecting himself to scream at whoever it was, but stops himself once he sees who it is.

"Sam?" "I can't do this John!" She starts to pull John in for another kiss but he resists. "I don't want to be the source of your pain. I wouldn't be able to bare it." "John when you left, I realized something…. The real pain isn't when I'm with you. It's when I'm not." John walks to the other side of the elevator just as the doors close. The elevator begins to move again. "I'm dangerous for you Sam."

She quickly walks over to him. "Look at me John." He looks back into her big brown eyes. "You're not dangerous. You're the one who risked everything to save me from Caleb. You almost died for me…. John….. I need you in my life. I want you in my life."

John stares at her. A tear runs down her cheek. "Like you said" she starts. "We'll get through this. Together."

John grabs Sam by the shoulders and pulls her in for a long beautiful kiss. Once they release both breathe heavily trying to catch their breath. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asks. Sam wraps her arms around John's neck. "What do you think?" She pulls John in one last time making sure this kiss would be one to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Desire**

Sam and John kiss continuously, one after another not wanting to let go. With each kiss both start to get more and more passionate. Sam begins to run her fingers through John's luscious locks savoring every second that passes. Within time she starts to crave more than just a few kisses. Sam begins biting John's lip letting him know what she wants. John pulls away and observes every inch of her beauty, before kissing her neck.

Sam lets out a moan of satisfaction as he works his way to her shoulder. John suddenly realizes the elevator still moving. She pushes John back against the wall, taking control. He gets very turned on by her aggressiveness. Sam pushes her lips forcefully back onto his. John moves his hand around on the wall feeling for the elevator buttons. Slowly Sam slides her hands down to John's waste and begins unbuckling his belt. At that moment John finds the emergency stop button and pushes it.

The elevator comes to a halt. Sam pulls her lips away as her fingers work their way to the button on his pants. John watches her every move wanting more of her with every second. He pushes his lips onto her again and again aching for her warmth. Suddenly Sam pushes him against the door and backs away. The smile on her face lets him know she's not done with him yet.

Sam sexily pulls her shirt over her head and throws it to the floor. John looks at her perfect bust not wanting to waste any more time. He charges at her, forcing her body back against the wall. She groans as John kisses his way from her neck down to her chest. Sam caresses her hands through John's hair, letting herself become vulnerable to his touch.

He moves his way back up to her sweet cherry red lips, kissing them over and over. John can tell how ready she is for this. Both begin sliding their bodies down the side of the elevator, letting their muscles release all strain.

Sam sits up on top of him, watching him smile as she rips open his black cotton shirt. John observes her as she stares at his rock hard abs. He leans up and kisses her, sexually pulling her tiny body back to him. John and Sam wrestle around for a while losing one piece of clothing after another, until both are almost completely naked. John refuses to take his lips off hers as he begins to undo her red silk bra.

She feels her breasts start to release from their supports. Sam can't help but watch the look on John's face as he slides the straps off her shoulders. His heart skips a beat as his eyes behold a beautiful sight. Sam smiles at his reaction then continues to kiss him. Her nipples harden at the feeling of his abs pressed up against her breasts. John begins to move his hands down Sam's back towards her lower lingerie. Sam starts to do the same with John. He slowly slides Sam's sexy underwear off her body, leaving her to be completely naked. John kisses her stomach as she slides off his boxer briefs.

"John… I've waited so long for this moment….. Please don't make me wait any longer…" John doesn't hesitate. He shoves himself deep into to Sam's willing body. She lets out a loud moan of satisfaction. Her whole body ached for more. John moves it in and out faster and faster. Every movement makes Sam's moans grow louder. Her nails dig into John's back, gripping his body tight. "Ahhhhh!" The elevator is shaking with every swift movement causing them both to smile.

"Johnnnnn…."


End file.
